New Love
by BrokenInside3177
Summary: Could there be new love in the air? When a certain blue haired girl comes into Riku's life and the girl's sister becomes friends with Riku's friends will he be happy about it or not? OC/Riku


**I don't own anything except for my characters and the story. **

**(OC Zoey and Luna)**

**New Love**

It was bright and warmy day on Destiny Islands. Teenagers going off to school as they met up with there friends and lovers from over the summer. Everybody was happy except for one, a certain long dark blue haired girl with two different colored eyes walked into the school to only sigh to herself. This was her first year at Destiny High. After changing schools and leaving her best friends back at Pallet Town she's just been waiting for the bullying to start any minute now.

Being bullied was one of the things that happened to her. With her having two different colored eyes people would mock her and call her a _monster _or _alien, _for there was no one else like her. Not even her parents had that only except her father had a bloody red eyes and her mother had calm yet quiet light blue eyes. Which is where she got her eye color from; her left eye was light blue like her mother's while her right one was red like her father's. It didn't really make since to her why she was made like that. Her mother would just say that she was just special and she didn't know it yet.

Didn't know what?

The questions flowed her mind as she walked up to her locker. Right when she was about to open it, something tight and warm hugged her from behind. Not that quite alarmed she slowly sighed to herself and smiled. "Hey, sis, what's up?"

"Nothing really," the cheerful voice bounced in her head. Next to her was her younger sister, Luna, who had a joyful life. Her bright short dark pink hair glowed as the lights off the ceiling caught her color. Along with her deep dark blue eyes which almost showed a little violet in them didn't really show that much. The question on have Luna got her eye color was a mystery to everyone.

"Do you like the school," the blue haired girl asked as she closed up her locker.

"Yep, it's so peaceful her Zoey. It has a beach and everything here althought I would like to move back to Pallet Town so I could see Ash again, but, hey, can't argue with mom and dad, right?"

Sadly her sister was right. It wasn't there choice where they went and stayed it was up to there parents. Even though Zoey was heartbroken that she had to leave her only friends she still left to be with her sister.

* * *

Once Zoey got to her class, Luna was still talking to her all of the landscapes and places that they should go explore one day. It sound exciting to go exploring one day but Zoey was bearly paying attention. She sat down in a seat while her sister to the one in front of her. The classroom was slowly filling up as many different teenages walked in. Zoey wasn't quite sure why she was zoning out all of a sudden, probably because there was a certain long silvered haired boy staring at her when she first walked into the classroom.

The boy was surely about her age, or maybe a little older. He was wearing the same uniform as her so they were clearly in the same grade. What distracted her the most was his eyes though. They shimmered and swirled a turquoise green in them. Zoey was slowly started to lose herself in them until the sound of a snap made her stop.

"Hello, Zoey, are you listening to me?"

"Huh, oh, yeah..." she stuttered not really sure what to say. Luna scanned her eyes from across the room until they landed on the boy her sister was staring at. With grin, she turned back to Zoey and winked at her.

"Don't tell me you have a crush already, huh?" she teased as she watched Zoey started to blush.

With a glare she rolled her eyes. "No, I don't!" Luna just giggled and turned around in her seat as class began.

* * *

"Ugh! I hate this school!" Luna screamed once she met up with her sister outside for lunch. It's been over 3 weeks since the two moved to the Destiny High. Luna was doing great by making new friends in the school, while Zoey just kept to herself and did her class work so she wouldn't fail.

Zoey looked up at her sister in surprise as she handed her her lunch. "Why, did something happen?" she asked a bit worried for this was the first time Luna had ever had a problem in school; other then a boyfriend problem or something.

"Yes! They freaken give you homework on Friday. ON FRIDAY!" she growled as she took a bit out of her food.

Zoey sweat dropped and tilted her head in confusion. "Um, sorry, but I don't quite see the problem in that."

Luna sighed as she stared daggers at the ground almost as if she would just pull up the grass and tortur it for no reason. "Well, if I get another sleepless day on a Saterday I'm going to flip!" she finished as she took another bit out of her food, forcefully. Zoey just sighed as she continued to her food as well.

A few minutes passed in silent which made Zoey happy. Sure she liked talking to her sister but sometimes she just needed to be alone and think, or even have some peace every once in awhile. Sadly the gift of silence was taken away when Luna started to grin up at her in a teasing way. "So, anything new with you and mystery boy?"

Zoey almost spitted out her drink when her sister mentioned the silver haired boy. Ever since that first day of school, the boy had been looking at her awful lot lately. He wouldn't come up and talk to her or spread a rumor about her being weired or different. No, he would just sit in the back of the classroom and look at her every once in a while. It almost seemed as if he was trying to figure her out without even talking to her, which in her opinon sounded a bit stupid but she couldn't quite argue anyway, for she was the same way with people.

"Well," Luna guestered with a huge smile on her face.

"No, I haven't even talked to him! Plus, stop calling him 'mystery boy' it's a little weired for my taste and someone might spread a rumor if they heard you." Zoey exclaimed, furiously.

"Oh, come on, I know you like him."

"No, I don't! Besides I don't even know him or his name, so why would I want to go out with him anyway!"

"Are you sure?" Zoey didn't speak as she parted her eyes away from her sister and started to eat her food again. With a giggle, Luna lay down on the ground and looked up at the sky as the clouds floated past the sun as ghost. "Well, how's your day been?" she asked trying to change the subject for her sister's sake.

Zoey still didn't look up at her as she mumbled, "Ok, I guess, it's pretty much the same back at Pallet Town so nothing new really for me."

Luna sighed. "Zoey, you're gonna have to get out of your quiet zone sometime and talk to other people other than me, you know?"

"I know, but everytime I try I just mumble and start to lose my voice. That's when they start to make fun of me so I just keep my mouth shut unless I have to open it."

"Sis, I'm shy all the time and yet I have a boyfriend back home waiting until Winter Break comes." Zoey just sighed to herself as her sister continued. "Don't worry, you'll grow out of it." Hopefully her sister's words were right for Zoey's sake.

* * *

**Ding Dong!**

"Well, looks like it's back to class for me. See yeah later, sis!" Luna said as she threw her lunch away and run into the building. Zoey just watched her leave as she sighed to herself. One more bell and she could go to her final class which was with the 'mystery boy.' Something about him just makes her blood boil and she starts to blush everytime she talks about him, or she get's lose whenever she catches his eyes on her.

The way he looked at her made her feel uncomfortable sometimes. It was almost like as if he was stalking her which, of course, she knew was not happening for she went through a new route to home and school everyday. The thought of talking to him made her calm for some reason. Why would she feel calm when she didn't even know the person. The feelings and the questions just made her have a headache as she shook her head.

Not long before relaxing again, Zoey noticed a piece of paper on the ground. She knew the handwriting for she saw it everyday at home, but it wasn't hers, it was... "Oh crap! Dang it Luna, why do you have to be so forgetful sometimes?"

Zoey quickly grabbed the paper and ran inside the building. She had to hurry and give her sister her homework before the teacher asked for it. Knowing her, the teacher probably already asked for it and sent Luna to find it or something, but that wasn't going to stop her for reching the classroom first.

Right when she was about to turn down the hallway, she bumped into someone as a loud thud was heard as both of the people fell down to the floor. "Ow...huh? Zoey," the voice spoke as Zoey was still rubbing her head. The voice didn't sound familiar to her so how did he know her name?

Wait

He?

Without a moment to wait, Zoey quickly looked up at her victume and saw the silver haired boy look down at her. His hand was streatched out towards her as she slowly took it, getting off the floor. "T-thank you...Sorry for bumping into you I was trying to give back my sister's homework!" she stuttered as she quickly pulled her hand back once she noticed she was still holding it.

"It's ok, wait, sister? Do you mean that short dark pink haired girl?" he asked with a curious look in his eyes. Zoey wasn't quite sure what he was thinking but at least she was talking to him.

"Yeah, Luna, why?" she asked as she say his expression soften a little bit.

"Well, let's just say your sister has made friends with my friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Zoey mumbled. She knew how it felt without friends. She was in that state right now, but hopefully not for long.

A little shocked by her words the boy shook his head. "It's ok, I'll get over it. Well, now that we're on the subject of you why don't you tell me where you came from and why do you have two different colored eyes?" he demanded as he narrowed his eyes as well as crossing his arms in a threatening matter.

Zoey glared back at him. How dare he just ask out of the blue question without even her permission or even trying to be her friend. How dare he treat her like a dog as if she'll do whatever he wants just because she's different. "I'm from Pallet Town, and if you want to know about my eyes then why not try to become my friend first."

The boy glared back until a smirk started to form onto his face. "Well, feisty now, aren't we?" he mocked as Zoey tightened her fists.

"Yes, because one you asked the bloody questions. Two, you watch me from behind my back for the last 3 weeks, and three, you don't even try to know me so you just treat my like a toy when I'm not!" she yelled at him as the boy shifted his eyes away from her.

"Fine...you win...I'm sorry." He muttered not really liking the fact that a girl beat him in his own game.

With a sigh, Zoey uncletched her hands and picked up her sister's homework. "Well, the least you can do for me is to tell me your name. Mine is Zoey, but you already knew that somehow."

"Riku..." he states as he still looks away from her.

"Well, _Riku, _if you don't mind I have to go see my sister now." Zoey exclaimed as she walked past him in a hurry. When she was gone, Riku grins suddenly as he closes his eyes in wonder.

"Looks like I'm not alone after all."

**Hey guys, well hoped you liked it. This is my first story with Zoey and Riku, so if you like my pairing then tell me and I might make some more short stories or longer stories with them. Or if you Luna and Ash I could do that too.**

**Ok I know I'm sorta lacking off on Kairi and I promised that I'd put up ch. 7 but sorry I just haven't had the time. But don't worry I will put it up soon, I promise.**

**Review and PM me if you want more of Zoey and Riku**

**Neow~ :3**


End file.
